Merry Christmas Mobius!
by BlueYusei
Summary: Christmas One-Shot to Knight of the Wind. As Roxas helps Sonic and the gang prepare for Christmas Day at Mobius, Roxas feels a little bad that Eggman not having a Christmas; so he goes back to Maxis to persuade Dr. Fuse Robotnik (or Thickhead) to give Eggman a Christmas to remember. Mostly my OC Roxas shown through this story.


_**Go ahead and laugh at this, I wanted to make a Christmas one-shot with Knight of the Wind; I was in a Christmas mood, so I made this.**_

_**Just to warn you readers, you need to have some sort of understanding of the characters and the plot from Knight of the Wind, to understand this. Also I don't care about reviews for this, but it would be a nice Christmas present :)**_

_**Have a lovely Christmas everyone and please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Merry Christmas Mobius!**

It was the 24th of December and Sonic and the gang were decorating Tails' Workshop with many Christmas decorations, all coloured red, gold, silver and green; Amy and Cream were preparing the food, while outside, Tails was hanging up the Christmas lights. Using some binoculars, Roxas was looking outside, at Eggman's Base (or his home) to see if there's any activity going on there; however, what Roxas was seeing made his heart sank, he saw Eggman sitting on his chair looking sad.

Roxas put the binoculars down and he said quietly, "He looks so sad..." but unfortunately, Tails heard him. "Who looks sad?" Roxas gasped and turned quickly to Tails, "You heard that?" Tails nodded, "Yeah I heard that, who was sad?" Roxas looked down, then looked back at Tails and said admittedly to him, "To be honest Tails...I-I feel bad for Eggman and I really feel like that I-I need to help him... help him have a wonderful Christmas to remember". Tails looked him surprised, but he gave Roxas a smile and replied, "I know how you feel, but he's our rival! We can't help him! Let's just concentrate on these lights".

As Tails was continuing with the decorating, Roxas looked back at Eggman's Base and without Tails realising, he summoned his Sword of Chaos and said quietly to himself, "Chaos control". He disappeared and Tails added, "Hey Roxas, could you help me with this?" There was no reply, so Tails asked again, only this time he was looking at where he last saw him. "Roxas could you he-" He noticed Roxas was missing and was looking around for him, "Roxas? Roxas? Where did you go?"

* * *

Roxas appeared in a flash of white to someplace he knew, there were many buildings and streets he was at about a year ago, it was his home town, Maxis. "Sorry Tails, but I've got to do this; like the Christmas songs say, no one should be alone on Christmas and that includes our rivals. Now, I need to ask my rival a favor". Roxas used his super speed to dash between different streets; he was looking for some sort of giant robot or for some sort of destruction within the city streets.

As Roxas reached Maxis Park, he heard the sound of heavy metal hitting the ground; the ground vibrated a bit and Roxas ran towards the location of the sound. _'This sound can only be one thing, it's my old time rival, Thickhead!'_ As he was getting nearer, he heard a new sound, it was the sound of screaming. _'Uh oh! Someone's in trouble!'_ Roxas ran to the location of the screaming as quick as he could and once he got there, he saw the same crab robot he accounted when he first met Thickhead; but that's not what alarmed Roxas the most, what alarmed him the most was that his friends were there, about to be attacked.

One of the robot's pincers was about to punch his friends, but in a streak of red, the pincer arm was chopped up; the arm fell down with a thud and Roxas' friends looked at it amazed at how it was chopped down. Roxas then called out to them, "You guys alright?" They looked behind them to see their friend, Roxas smiling at them; they all had smiles on their faces and Roxas added, "Good to see you guys again!"

Without warning, a robotic pincer arm grabbed Roxas and pinched his body; it was just enough to keep him still, without crushing his body. The person who was controlling the crab robot asked demandingly, "Who are you and what did you do to my pincer arm?" Roxas answered ti him, "I'm your rival, Fuse". Roxas then struggled to reach into one of his pockets, but luckily, he managed to do it quite well; he grabbed a pair of red-tinted goggles, within his pocket and demonstrated him putting them on, while adding, "Remember me?"

Even though Roxas or the others couldn't see Fuse's eyes, they were wide open in surprise and anger. "You! You're the one who I fought last year!" Roxas put the goggles back in his pocket and said, "Yeah, it's me Roxilian, but I'm not here to humiliate you or fight you Fuse; I-" He paused, but continued in an uncomfortable tone, "I need your help with something".

Fuse started chuckling, then he started laughing, thinking Roxas has made a big joke; after he stopped laughing he added, "Me? Help you?" Roxas looked at him and said seriously, "I know it's hard to believe me, but I need you do me a small favor and in return, I'll fix that arm; I have a friend of mine, who is an expert of technology, I can get that arm done in just under two hours with my friend's help". Fuse looked confused, but he then said, "I'm listening".

Roxas nodded and explained, "It's Christmas time in Mobius right now and your relative, Ivo Robotnik, isn't really in the Christmas spirit; so what I'm asking you is... can you give Ivo a visit and give him a Christmas to remember?" Fuse gave another confused look to Roxas, but he answered, "Alright then, you have till Christmas Day to fix my robot while I give Ivo a visit". He then put Roxas down gently on the ground and added, "Meet me in the City Centre, you have two hours to get ready, otherwise, there's no deal!"

* * *

Fuse grabbed his broken pincer, then moved his robot out of the park and out of Roxas' sight; once he was gone, Roxas gave a relieved sigh and turned around to his friends. He got his arms open and his friends, Zephyr, Leox and Ruby hugged him tightly; Roxas smiled at them and gratefully said, "Nice to see you guys again!" They all let go of Roxas and Zephyr spoke up, "So what was that all about? Did you say it's Christmas at Mobius?" Roxas nodded and said, "Yep, basically what I said to Thickhead back then was that, I felt bad for Eggman since hasn't got a Christmas to remember by; so I thought of Thickhead, since he's one of Eggman's relatives and I wanted him to be with Eggman for a family Christmas. I know it may sound bad, but it's like what the Christmas songs say; no one should be alone on Christmas".

They all nodded their heads and Ruby said, "Yeah, I know how you feel; I sometimes get that feeling at Christmas". Roxas smiled at her and he added, "And as my Christmas present to you, I want you to come to Mobius for the day, how 'bout it?" All of his friends had their mouths agape in surprise and Zephyr added, "Are you serious?" Roxas shook his head and answered, "I'm not kidding, come with me and party out! You'll love it there!"

Zephyr gave Roxas an extra hug and said happily, "Thank you Roxas..." Zephyr released his hug and added, "But...we need to get your presents! Fuse told us that we got two hours!" He then dashed off someplace else in a hurry; followed by Ruby who gasped in realisation, then lastly, Leox who gave Roxas a signal to wait here. As Leox instructed him, Roxas was waiting for his friends to come back; he started tapping his right foot while thinking, _'I feel better now that even Eggman gets a Christmas this year... that is, if this his only Christmas he's celebrated...'_

90 minutes later, his friends started to appear one by one; first Ruby with a cube sized present, then Leox with a bigger present than Ruby's and lastly Zephyr with a long tube-like present. "Right, looks like we're all here, let's go and meet up with Fuse". Hanging onto their presents tightly, they all ran towards the City Centre; since they had enough time, they all mostly walked to their location.

As they reached the main street of the City Centre, they all saw Fuse waiting by his robot; as they got near him, he said, "Took you long enough, you ready now?" Roxas answered, "Yeah, we're all ready". He then turned to his friends behind him and added, "Okay guys, hang on to the robot and don't take your hands off of it!" Zephyr grabbed one of the front left legs, while Leox grabbed one of the front right legs; Ruby grabbed one of the legs at the back and Fuse was tall enough to hold onto the pincer arm. Roxas touched one of the front legs with his left hand, while he summoned out his Sword of Chaos; he then held it up in the air and shouted out, "Chaos Control!"

* * *

In a flash of white light, they all landed on some grassy ground with a building beside them; Roxas looked at the building beside him and as he looked at it, he instantly knew where they were, there were right next to Tails' Workshop. "Looks like we're here, everyone, welcome to Mobius!" Roxas pointed out to the green hills behind the workshop; it wasn't just green hills in the distance, there were many waterfalls, loops, old stone columns and totem poles. Zephyr, Leox and Ruby dropped their presents, had their mouths wide open and their eyes wide open with admiration; Roxas gave them a smile and said, "You like it? You should see Emerald Coast in the summer, it's beautiful there".

Roxas' friends turned to him and gave him a big hug, Roxas thought while hugging them, _'I'm glad I took them here..'_ They released their hugs and Roxas said to Fuse while pointing at Eggman's Base, "That's where Eggman lives, please give him a Christmas to remember". Fuse walked over to where Roxas was pointing, without a word; Roxas then turned to his friends and said, "You guys go ahead and go inside, I'll be out here fixing Thickhead's machine; it looks like it's going to take a while". Roxas then looked at the roof and called out, "Tails! Could I use your technological brain here please?"

A voice called out, replying, "Okay Roxas! Give me a sec!" While Roxas and his friends were waiting for Tails to come down, Ruby asked, "Who's Tails?" Roxas looked at her disbelieved, but answered her question. "Tails is Sonic's best friend, they've been friends for years and the reason why he's called Tails is..." At this point, Tails started to land safely down, using his tails as propellors; as he was landing he added, "Because I have two tails instead of one!" Roxas looked at his friends and said, "Zephyr, Leox, Ruby, this is Tails, Sonic's best friend". Roxas then looked at Tails and added, "Tails, these are my friends back home at Maxis, the quiet one is Leox, here's my best friend Zephyr and that's Ruby".

Tails smiled and got his hand ready to shake; Zephyr shook his hand first, then followed by Ruby and lastly, Leox. "It's nice to meet you Zephyr, Leox and Ruby! Roxas has told us so much about you, but we never got to see you in person!" Tails then looked at Roxas and added, "Except for seeing your friends, is there anything I can help you with?" Roxas made a realisation sound and answered, "To make a long story short, I invited Dr. Fuse Robotnik or 'Thickhead' to stay with Eggman for Christmas and in return I fix the damage to his robot; could you help me fix it?"

Tails flew up to where the damage was and examined it at a close range; while he was examining it, Roxas said to his friends, "You guys go and make yourselves comfortable inside; you can meet the whole gang there and put the presents underneath the tree we've got, this is going to take us a while". All of them nodded and Zephyr said, "Okay we'll meet you in there, good luck with Thickhead's machine". Roxas gave him a thumbs up and turned to Tails, who found a way to join it together; Tails looked at Roxas and said, "We'll have to wield it in, all you've got to do is just to keep it still, clear?"

* * *

**Meanwhile inside Tails' Workshop**

Zephyr, Leox and Ruby were walking very slowly, nervous as to who they are going to see; as they first enter, they see many Christmas decorations hanging up in varieties of colour, from red to green to gold and to silver. As Sonic was finishing his part on the decorating, he looked towards Zephyr, Leox and Ruby and said, "Oh hey! I didn't know we had visitors!" Sonic dashed towards them quickly and added with a wink, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog It's nice to see you three again". Sonic then pointed to a pink hedgehog at the kitchen and added, "That's my friend and fan girl, Amy".

Amy looked angry at him, but she pushed her anger aside; Sonic then pointed to a red enchidna and said, "That's Knuckles" Sonic pointed at a cream rabbit and a small blue flying creature, flying beside it. "That's Cream and her chao friend Cheese" The small blue creature looked at them and replied with a cheerful, "Chao!" Sonic pointed to a black hedgehog sitting on the sofa, "That's Shadow who I believe you've already met". Lastly, Sonic pointed to a white bat and said, "And lastly, that's Rouge". Sonic looked back at them and added, "It's good to see you guys, but we don't know your names".

Ruby nodded and said, "Yeah, we didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Ruby" Zephyr added, "I'm Zephyr, Roxas' best friend and the quiet one here is Leox". Leox was struggling to hold his present for Roxas any longer; he looked for the christmas tree, which he found was at the left hand corner of the room and placed the present near the trunk. Zephyr and Ruby grabbed their presents for Roxas and followed what Leox did; Sonic smiled at them and asked, "Are those for Roxas? He's got more than ten presents under there".

Ten minutes later, Roxas came in with ash covering most of his clothes; he rubbed most of it off and turned to see Zephyr talking to Knuckles and Ruby and Leox talking to the others. Roxas smiled and said, "I see you guys are getting along, looks like I'm done with Thickhead's machine". Roxas' friends cheered him on, but Sonic asked, "Thickhead? Isn't that Roxas' enemy from before?" Shadow just said out loud "Yeah, me and you fought it together while Roxas was unconscious, don't you remember?"

Sonic had his head low, remembering what happened a year ago; he then looked up with realisation and said, "Oh yeah, I remember that huge crab robot, why were you fixing it?" Roxas let out a sigh and explained, "Basically I felt bad that Eggman wasn't celebrating Christmas that much, so I basically asked Thickhead to stay with him until Boxing day, while I fixed his machine." Roxas looked at the direction of where Eggman's Base was and thought with a smile, _'I hope Eggman is happy with my little present'_.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Eggman's Base**

Eggman was sitting on the chair with a sigh, when he should really be celebrating; since this is the only day his arch-enemy Sonic, was not attacking him or wrecking his machines. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, curious, Eggman got out of his chair and opened the door; he was met with man in his late 40s, this man has dark green specs on, that covers his eyes and he was much thinner than Eggman was.

Eggman looked at the man confused, but the man said, "Greetings Ivo, I'm Dr. Fuse Robotnik from Maxis; Roxas sent me here to give you a family Chrismas, he said he felt bad that he didn't give you anything, so Roxas sent me here". Eggman gave him a questioned look and asked, "Roxas felt bad for me?"He examined the man a bit more, but he said, "Come in".

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

Roxas eyes started to open up, telling him it was morning; as he looked at the window, he got a big smile on his face. He rushed to Tails room and knell down beside Tails bed; he said right next to Tails' right ear, "It's snowing outside". Roxas ran to Sonic's room next and shouted out, "Guys! It's snowing outside!" Roxas did the same to everyone who was sleeping, except for Shadow, since he wanted to sleep in a bit more than everyone else; Roxas raced down the stairs and went outside, see 1cm snowflakes dropping down.

Roxas looked around him and sure enough, all the green hills were covered with snow and the water below the waterfalls were frozen; he heard someone's feet crushing the snow, Roxas looked behind him to see Sonic with warm clothing on. Roxas smiled at him and said, "Lovely isn't it? I've never had snow back at Maxis; it's good to see snow at least once". Roxas heard more sounds of crunching, as he turned and saw his friends, Zephyr, Leox and Ruby admiring the winter weather; without them realising, Roxas made a snowball and threw one at Zepyhr.

Zephyr didn't expect that as he received the impact of the snowball; Zephyr smiled and made a snowball ready to fire, he aimed at Roxas and threw the snowball as hard as he can, however, the snowball hit Sonic instead. Sonic felt a slight chill, but he made a couple of snowballs and started launching them to everyone; this snowball fight continued on, but, after an hour, the all started to get cold and wanted to stay in the warmth inside.

* * *

As everyone entered back inside, they were shaking and rubbing off any snow they still had on their bodies; once that was done, everyone was gathering around near the christmas tree. Once everyone was gathered around, Sonic asked, "Right, who wants to go first?" Roxas answered, "I'll go first if it's alright with you guys". They all nodded and Roxas looked at the present, Leox got for him; he got it closer to him and thought, _'I wonder what this is?'_ Roxas took off the tape first, then he got rid of the wrapping paper after; once all the wrapping paper was off, it was revealed that he present from Leox was a coolbox. Roxas looked at it curiously, then he decided to feel it; it was surprisingly cold, so Roxas opened the lid of the coolbox and what he saw made him laugh, inside were ten boxes worth of Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

Roxas stopped laughing and said, "You know me well Leox, thanks a lot!" Leox smiled at him and he picked up another present; this time, it was from Zephyr. _'Whatever this is, it's really long!'_ He got to one of the ends and unwrapped it; as he was unwrapping it, he tilted the present upside down, with the open end going down, then something fell on the floor. It was a box of Jaffa Cakes. Roxas looked at Zephyr with a funny look and asked, "Let me guess, this is filled with Jaffa Cakes isn't it?" Zepyhr nodded and added, "Well, it suits a Yogscast fan like you".

Roxas smiled at him and said, "Thanks Zephyr, I'll let Sonic and the gang try one first, before scoffing them all". Zephyr laughed at Roxas' comment and Roxas grabbed the present from Ruby; Roxas was curious about the shape of the present, but he then started unwrapping it. This one was the easiest one to unwrap, since this present seems to have lots of groves in it; as the packaging was off, the present was revealed as a cube-like object, but what caught everyone's attention, was the pink circle in the middle of each side and the heart in the middle of it.

Roxas started laughing and said, "Very funny Ruby, but I love the present, a companion cube for my room!" Ruby just smiled at him and Roxas said to them, "Thanks guys, these are awesome presents!" Roxas then picked up one more present for him and looked at the tag, it was from Sonic and Tails; he looked at the present with thought and started to unwrap it. Once the wrapping paper was off, it was revealed as a shoebox; he opened the lid to find an exact replica of Shadow's shoes.

Roxas looked at the shoes confused and asked Sonic, "Where did you get these?" Sonic answered, "Tails actually made them for you, I couldn't find much of a decent present, so me and Tails were teaming up for this present, do you like them?" Roxas smiled at the shoes and replied, "Oh yeah! Can't wait to try these on later!"

For Roxas and the gang, this was surely, a Christmas to remember...

* * *

_**Sorry if I didn't put much of Eggman in this story, but this took longer than I thought; I'll be doing new chapters soon or in early 2013. See you soon :)**_


End file.
